Men's weekend
by splendid-kurisu
Summary: A Cuddles se le ocurre la maravillosa idea de pasar un fin de semana en una casa en un lugar algo remoto. En lo que no piensa demasiado es en qué pasará juntando a Flippy y a Splendid en la misma casa. Flippy x Splendid / WEARNING, YAOI!


Este fic contiene yaoi y esas cosas, asique ya sabeis, si no os gusta, no leais~  
Es el primer fic realmente largo que subo ;A; Y el unico que he terminado XDDD Y aquí lo teneis~~

_**Ja nee~~**_

* * *

—_Oh venga, Flippy, ¿de verdad es para tanto?_ — se quejó Splendid dejandose caer sobre el sofá, al lado del ex-militar. Estaban en una casa de madera, para pasar un "fin de semana de hombres", y la habían alquilado en primera linea de playa, junto con Cuddles, Lumpy, y Sniffles.

Al parecer, desde que había llegado Splendid, al cual Flippy no conseguía aguantar demasiado bien, ambos no habían dejado de pelearse. Fue Cuddles quien lo organizó todo, ayudado por Sniffles, quien avisó a todos los chicos para quedar. Y no había tenido en cuenta los grandes cambios de personalidad de Flippy, y que su "yo" borde, no se llevaba demasiado bien con el héroe.

—_C-chicos ... calmaos un poco, ¿vale? _— susurró el rubio, pero ni siquiera Lumpy que estaba a su lado le escuchó, y ellos seguían discutiendo. Flippy suspiró, parecía enfadado, bastante.

— _A MI NADIE ME DIJO QUE VENÍAS, . _— bufó fuertemente el peliverde, mirando cabreado a Cuddles, que se escondió detrás de Lumpy agarrándose a su camiseta. - _Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría venido._

—_Eso es cruel, Flippy. _— el peliazul se hizo el dolido y se puso una mano en el pecho, sobreactuando. - _¿Tanto te desagrada mi presencia?_

—_¿Te soy sincero? _

—_Sí, por favor._

—_Pues si, me resultas insoportable, Splendid. _—el mencionado bajó la cabeza, esta vez molesto de verdad.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo por unos minutos. Sniffles había desaparecido en cuanto había comenzado la pelea porque no quería meterse en discusiones. Lumpy se mostraba bastante indiferente, el único preocupado realmente por ambos era Cuddles, que iba alternando miradas a los dos nerviosamente. De repente el héroe se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

—_Necesito aclararme las ideas. _— echando un último vistazo a Cuddles, dijo adiós con la mano y se encaminó fuera de la casa de madera. Splendid no tenía ni idea de por qué Flippy lo trataba así. Bueno ... tal vez en ocasiones fuera algo plasta. ... Pero solo un poco. Aunque sobretodo con el peliverde, le encantaba sacarle de sus casillas, cosa que no era demasiado complicada, ya que el ex-militar tenía mucho mal genio, y poca paciencia. Y en el fondo, bueno ... en el fondo ...

—_Ah ... _— suspiró el héroe sentandose y dejando caer las mejillas en sus manos. —_Ya no se ni lo que siento. Flippy, eres un idiota. _— en realidad sabía que el idiota era él, sin duda. Pero estaba bien echarle las culpas a otro por una vez.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba anocheciendo y volvió de nuevo a la cabaña, no mucho más animado de lo que se habia ido. Lo que le había dicho Flippy le había llegado hondo, tal como nunca pensó que le heririan las palabras de alguien. "Podrias haber sido más sutil. ¿No?" pensó mientras abría la puerta, suspirando. Una vez dentro, escudriñó toda la habitación en busca de sus amigos, pero no había ni rastro de ninguno. Splendid se llevó una mano a la cara, pesaroso. No sabía donde podían estar, pero bueno, ya volverían. A lo mejor se habían ido a cenar o algo parecido. Sería mejor no llamar a nadie, ya que seguramente Flippy estaría con ellos y Splendid tenía la sensación enorme de que sobraba si quería que el ambiente estuviera tranquilo.  
Aun así miro por la casa. En efecto no había nadie, asique se dirigió al baño con una toalla, dispuesto a darse un baño.  
Seguía sin comprender por qué Flippy se había puesto de aquella manera, cuando ayer cuando estuvieron ambos solos era tan amable. Pero también había que tener en cuenta los continuos cambios de personalidad del peliverde, que cuando se encontraba en un mismo sitio con demasiada gente, se volvía un borde que podía llegar a las manos por cualquier cosa, por insignificante que fuera. En fin.  
El baño era bastante grande, al igual que toda la casa, con una bañera en la que cabían por lo menos 4 personas. Se notaba que aquella casa estaba hecha para vivir muchas personas. Y además Sniffles había arreglado todo para que saliera barata alquilarla entre los cinco. El héroe se despojó de su ropa y se sumergió en la bañera hasta la nariz. Su antifaz flotaba sobre la espuma, ya que no se lo quitaba ni para ducharse. "_Así se limpia tambien_" se decía, aunque nadie sabía muy bien como lograba secarlo tan rapidamente después.  
Bueno, al menos podría relajarse, o eso creía. Hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y entró Flippy, únicamente con una toalla en la cintura.  
Splendid se sobresaltó y se tapó como pudo, avergonzado y rojo hasta las orejas. Flippy también se quedó atontado al verle, y apartó la mirada.

—_¿¡Q-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! _— gritaron ambos al unísono. —_SE SUPONÍA QUE NO ESTABAS._

Los dos miraron al lado contrario de donde estaba el otro, y se formó un extraño silencio. Hasta que Flippy decidió hablar.

—Ah ... - suspiró. — Al caso, ¿puedo entrar?.

—¿_E-entrar a donde? _— soltó el héroe haciéndose una bola y abrazandose a sus rodillas. - _A VER QUE QUIERES HACER. ¿EH?_

—_A LA BAÑERA, IDIOTA. _— Splendid miró hacia otro lado, con una expresión entre avergonzada y enfadada. — _Ah, como sea. _

Flippy entró a la bañera procurando no mirar directamente a Splendid a la cara. A pesar de que ambos eran hombres y no tenian por que avergonzarse, los dos se sentían realmente incómodos. Y en silencio. Algo que Splendid no podía soportar de ninguna manera, siempre tenía que estar hablando. Asi que se le ocurió romper el silencio, pese a lo que pudiera salir de esa conversación.

—_Bueno ... esto ... _— empezó sin mirarle a los ojos aún. —_¿Dónde se supone que estabais? Llegué hace un rato y no había nadie._

—_A Cuddles le hacía ilusión salir a cenar, ellos siguen en el chiringuito, pero yo decidí volver, estaba ... _— el ex-militar pareció algo avergonzado y sumergió la cara hasta la nariz. Quería decir ... ¿que estaba preocupado? ¿Preocupado por Splendid? Solo de pensarlo se sintió morir por dentro. Aunque no sabía si de felicidad, o de cualquier otra cosa.

—¿_Estabas ...? _— siguió con la frase, incitandole a continuar.

—_Cansado. Solo eso. _— finalizó secamente y Splendid bajó la mirada, algo decepcionado. Flippy lo miró sin comprender su expresión. Bueno, habian avanzado, al menos ya no se peleaban por cada cosa que decían. Aunque seguramente fuera porque estaban solos, eso al héroe no le importaba, con tal de no pelearse con él lo daría todo. Pero no le podía hacer nada cuando les acompañaban más personas, simplemente era imposible pelearse en esos casos.

Intercambiaron miradas de nuevo, esta vez durante largo rato, hasta que Flippy se percató de que Splendid aún llevaba el antifaz. Suspiró profundamente, intentando tener paciencia. ¿Esque no tenía ni pizca de cerebro en ese cabezón? ¿En serio?

—_Quítate eso._

—_¿El qué? _— preguntó el peliazul bastante intigado, puesto que no llevaba nada de ropa.

—_El antifaz._

—¿_Qué? No. Forma parte de mi, no pienso quitarmelo. _— giró la cabeza con aire superior y se cruzó de brazos. Si Flippy no era capaz de entender eso, esque era más idiota de lo que pensaba.

—_Es una estupidez que no te quites eso siquiera para ducharte._

—¡_Debo proteger mi identidad! _—todo eran replicas, el uno al otro. Ya empezaban. — _Además, tu también llevas eso siempre. _— dijo señalando los colgantes de militar que siempre le colgaban a Flippy del cuello.

—_Eso es distinto. _

—_¿Por qué?_

—_¡PORQUE SI ME MUERO EN UNA BATALLA DEBEN RECONOCER MI CUERPO CON LOS GRABADOS EN EL COLGANTE! _

—_PUES A MI ME RECONOCERÁN POR EL ANTIFAZ. _— Y ahí estaban ambos discutiendo de nuevo. Entre lo cabezota que era uno, y lo infantil que era el otro, era complicado no terminar así. Puesto que pasara lo que pasase, Splendid siempre conseguía sacar de quicio al otro.

—_... Venga ya._ —suspiró y lo miró con seriedad. —_O te lo quitas o te lo quito._

—_Inténtalo. _— ante este reto, Flippy se movió por la bañera persiguiendo a Splendid, hasta que no lo atrapara y le quitara ese maldito antifaz no podría estar a gusto. Cuando por fin le pilló y le agarró de un pie el otro hizo amago de soltarse intentando dar una patada. Pero el ex-militar lo tenía agarrado con mucha fuerza, tanta que si no fuera un héroe le dolería el tobillo a horrores. Vaya, si que lo había hecho enfadar esta vez.

El peliverde suspiró y logró arrinconarle contra la pared de la bañera. Atrapandolo entre ambas manos que tenia fuertemente sujetas a la pared, cada una a un lado de su cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Desnudos. En una bañera. Y en esa posición. Pero el único que lo notó fue Splendid, el cual se sonrojó y apartó violentamente la mirada. Flippy aprovechó ese descuido para levantarle el antifaz hacia arriba.  
Era la primera vez que lo veia sin esa cosa roja que lo tapaba media cara, haciendole pareces un héroe inutil e idiota. Que de hecho lo era. No pudo evitar pensar que Splendid era atractivo, era realmente atractivo. Y seguramente él era el primero en verlo, puesto que todos le preguntaban al héroe como sin máscara, y contestaba: _"¡Es un secreto de estado!". _El peliazul, en cambio, se sentia humillado, al ser despojado de su antifaz tan facilmente por Flippy. Y volvió a ponerselo, con las mejillas casi tan rojas como el mismo antifaz.

—_B-bueno, ya me has visto ... ¿eres feliz ahora? _— el ex-militar lo miró seriamente, no parecía muy complacido aún.  
Y entonces lo besó. Un simple roce de labios, pero suficiente como para hacer a Splendid sobresaltarse hasta casi explotar. ¿¡Q-qué se suponía que acababa de hacer?! No era posible. No. No lo era para nada. ¿Flippy acababa de besarlo? _¿A él? _¿A la persona que se suponia que más odiaba de todo el mundo? Increíble. Totalmente increíble.

—_Ahora lo soy un poco más. Pero solo un poco. _—apoyó su frente en la del otro, obligando a que sus miradas se encontraran. — _... ¿Por qué estás tan sobresaltado?_

—_¡ME ACABAS DE BESAR! ... E-esto, me refiero ... _—ruborizado, Splendid le miró fijamente. — _Tú me odias. Y me acabas de besar. Tus actos se contradicen. ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?_

Si había algo que caracterizaba perfectamente al peliazul era lo directo que era. Y más en temas como aquél. Pero en realidad por dentro su mente era un caos, no sabía si estar feliz o enfadarse. Feliz porque el militar lo había besado. Dolido por la posibilidad de que tan solo estuviera jugando con él. Y si esa posibilidad era cierte no se lo iba a permitir.

—_No estoy jugando contigo. _— se limitó a decir Flippy sin dejar de mirarle.

—_Entonces ¿a qué viene todo esto? Normalmente me tratas como si fuera la peor persona que existe. ¿Y ahora me besas? Venga ya. Dime la trampa._

—_No hay trampa, Splendid. _—el nombrado puso cara de no entender absolutamente nada y el peliverde le agarró el mentón. —_Eso solo pasaba cuando había más gente además de ti y yo no podía evitar tratarte así porque me provocabas. _

—._.. ¿Cómo? _

—_Bueno, como comprenderás ... _— suspiró — _... no podía. No con gente delante._

—_¿No podías el qué?_

—_Si no te decía esas cosas, la otra opción era empotrarte contra la pared donde estuviéramos, querido hero._

El hero abrió los ojos como platos y notó arder sus mejillas a más no poder. ¿E-era cierto? Aunque ya podía haber sido menos bruto, vaya.

—_Sigo sin entenderlo muy bien ... Entonces, ¿me quieres? _—dijo Splendid, casi al borde de las lágrimas. No podía con su felicidad.

—_Oh, por el amor de ... _

Y lo besó de nuevo. Pero esta vez con fiereza, con hambre. El militar le mordió el labio inferior, haciendole gemir suavemente. El peliazul abrió un poco la boca, y el otro aprovechó para profundizar el beso. De repente les pareció que el agua de la bañera estaba ardiendo. Se separaron un segundo en busca de aire, y Flippy ya estaba buscando atención de nuevo. Comenzó a darle besos y algún que otro mordisco por el cuello al héroe mietras le apretaba contra él. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

—_Espera._

—_... ¿Y ahora qué? _— se quejó el peliverde volviendose a mirar a Splendid.

—_¿P-por qué yo? _— balbuceó. —_Me refiero, conoces a muchas más ... chicas. Y chicos también. Entonces ... entre todos ¿por qué precisamente yo?_

Flippy suspiró mientras se apoyaba en él, abrazándole. Juntando sus frentes. - _Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a tí._

—_Pero no es lo mismo ... Además, yo lo he preguntado primero._

—_Venga ya, cállate y déjame continuar. _— sonrió en su boca justo antes de volverlo a besar de nuevo. Splendid estaba tan feliz que pensaba que podría explotar de un momento a otro. Se dejó llevar por el ex-militar, dejándose hacer mientras él pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo. —_Eh, Mr. Hero _

—_... ¿S-si? A-AH. _— se sobresaltó ante el contacto de las manos de Flippy bajando desde su cintura_, _por las caderas, hasta llegar ... —_OYE_

—_Oigo._ — dijo en un susurro ronco, llenando el cuello del otro de besos, lametones y mordiscos.

—_N-no ... _—Flippy había empezado a acariciar con energía el miembro de Splendid, haciéndole gemir suavemente, sin dejarle articular palabra. Se sentía bien. Jodidamente bien. El héroe nunca pensó que estaría en esa situación con Flippy. Simplemente no podía creerselo. —_... Eh._

Lo besó, intentando que hacer que se callara de una vez. Pero tan solo consiguió que Splendid hiciera amagos de hablar. Este hombre no se callaba ni aunque le pagaran. Ngh. Al final optó por dejarle hablar y le soltó un escueto "Qué" al oido.

—_Flippy ... vamos a alguna habitación._ — el ex-militar le miró fijamente. ¿Qué más daba el lugar? El caso era hacerlo. Y se estaba impacientando. Aunque luego lo pensó mejor. Iba a hacer sufrir un poco a "Mr. Hero". —_Aquí es incómodo ... por favor._

—_¿Incómodo para qué? ... ¿Qué piensas tú que vamos a hacer? _

—¿_Eh? ... Lo sabes perfectamente. _— se giró evitandole la mirada, rojo como un tomate. Flippy había conseguido el efecto que quería. Sonrió con sorna, lo cogió del mentón y lo besó con suavidad. Ahora que podía disfrutar de él todo lo que quisiera y más, se iba a dar el lujo. Cuando no podía por estar los demás cerca era horrible. Esta era la primera vez que podía aprovecharse. Y joder, cómo iba a aprovecharse.

Finalmente el peliverde se resignó y terminó haciendole caso. Avanzaron por los pasillos a trompicones, entre besos y chocándose con cualquier cosa que había a su paso. Pero en aquel momento no les importaba nada. Solo eran ellos y el resto del mundo no parecía existir. Dieron con la habitación en la que debería dormir Splendid, aunque no es lo que fuera precisamente a hacer. Flippy tiró brúscamente al héroe a la cama, en la que no tenían mucho espacio ya que era individual y se puso sobre él mirándole con lujuria.

—_Ahora me las vas a pagar por haberme hecho moverme de sitio y perder tiempo, Mr. Hero._ - dijo con sorna antes de morderle el labio inferior, estirándolo.— _¿Y sabes cómo? _  
Splendid arqueó una ceja y el otro sonrió maliciosamente y acercándose más, haciendole retroceder hasta darse con la pared. Le besó cuavemente y se incorporó sobre las rodillas. El héroe supo en ese instante a qué se referia.

—_... Eso no me entra en la boca. _— afirmó con miedo. Era la primera vez que hacía "este tipo de cosas" y se sintió avergonzado, puesto que para Flippy no parecía serlo para nada.

—_Inténtalo._

—_P-pero ... _—cerró los ojos y se lo metió entero en la boca. Sin dar ningún tipo de tregua y haciendo estremecerse a Flippy. Se escuchaban solo ciertos gemidos, puesto que el ex-militar no dejaba escapar demasiados, se negaba a que Splendid le oyera de esa manera. El otro, en cambio, se acostumbró rápido y decidió hacer sufrir un poco al peliverde. Aumentaba o bajaba el ritmo según se le antojaba, sin dejar a Flippy llegar al climax en ningún momento, y cada vez que se le escapaba algún sonoro gemido el otro hacía un amago de sonrisa. Je.  
Se estaba cansando ya, con lo que aumentó el ritmo una última vez y le dió un último lametón, dejando que llegara y se corriera de una jodida vez. El peliazul se limpió los labios con el pulgar y se relamió, sonriendo a Flippy, que le dedicaba una mirada furibunda. Seguía en sus trece de no admitir sus emociones. Pero en seguida volvió a sonreir lascivamente, haciendole gesto con la mano de que se diera la vuelta. Splendid lo miró con cara de "Aja, que gracioso. ... No."

—¿_Pretendes que yo sea el pasivo? Aún cuando acabo de ..._ — balbuceó mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

—_¿Te vas a avergonzar ahora?_ — le susurró al oido, divertido.

—_... AGH, ES IGUAL._

—_En el fondo te gusta, y lo sabes perfectamente. _— si, en el fondo, y nunca mejor dicho. Splendid se dio la vuelta, subiendo ligeramente las caderas. Flippy se puso encima suya, acercándole los tres dedos centrales de su mano derecha a la boca.

—_... ¿Qué?_

—_¿Cómo que "qué"? Que los chupes. _

Ahí quedaba clara la evidente virginidad del héroe, ya que no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer. Asi que, resignado, se encogió de hombros y decidió hacer caso a Flippy, que tenía pinta de "experto", dejandose llevar.

—_Date prisa._ — le ordenó bruscamente el peliverde.

—_¡Hafo lo ge fuebo! _— articuló como pudo el otro. Entonces soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, puesto que Flippy, para que espabilara, acababa de morderle el cuello con tal fuerza que consiguió que le saliera sangre. Más bien poca, tirando a escasa, pero ... sangre, al fin y al cabo. —_OYE._

—_Ya te he dicho que oigo. Bueno, al menos has terminado _— el otro lo miró con mala cara y se llevó la mano a la mordida mientras el otro sonreía ampliamente. Algo le decía que aquella no iba a ser precisamente la única marca con la que se iba a levantar la mañana siguiente.  
El héroe suspiró y el otro procedió a dilatar. La sensación de incomodidad que tenía Splendid en esos momentos era indescriptible, se sentía totalmente invadido. ... Y la verdad es que lo estaba.

— _... ¡Deja de moverte!_

—_¡Cállate! ¡Es incómodo! Como si pudiera-AH ... ah _—el ex-militar ya tenía los tres dedos en el interior de Splendid, ya parecía preparado. —_... E-espera_

—_Mira, no me jodas ahora, ¿eh? _— gruñó, volviendole a dar otro mordisco, esta vez en la oreja. El pequeño volvió a gritar. Ese grito se intensificó cuando Flippy al fin entró dentro de él. Pensó que si se distraía con el dolor de la oreja no le dolería tanto lo otro ... Pero se equivocaba. Aunque en fin, a él realmente le daba igual. Una vez dentro del todo, comenzaron las embestidas, pero no sin las constantes quejas de Splendid.

—_¡A-ah! ... Fli .. Flippy, es incómodo ... ngghh ... sácalo ... _— el otro hizo caso omiso a sus peticiones. Mientras seguía comenzó a darle besos y mordiscos en la nuca y los hombros, los cuales hacian enloquecer a Splendid. El peliverde decidió cambiar de posición y le dio la vuelta al héroe, poniendose cara a cara. En ese momento le besó dulcemente, aquello era como estar en el puto séptimo cielo. Sentía los gemidos del peliazul en su boca mientras el otro clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del ex-militar, intentando hacerle todo el daño posible. "Esto es la guerra, ¿eh?" pensó Flippy, sonrió y le mordió el labio inferior con todas sus ganas. El otro soltó un gemido roto y pareció perder todas sus fuerzas. Mientras tanto las embeztidas seguían a ritmo rápido y fuerte. Splendid sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

—_Ngghh ... nngghh ahh, F-flippy ... aahhh _—gimió el héroe mientras el otro se deleitaba dejando marcas rojas en sus clavículas y su cuello. —_Aah-AAH ... más despacio ... ngh, p-por favor ... ¡Ahh! ~_

Al peliazul se le escaparon unas lágrimas, que Flippy le limpió con los pulgares, para después besarle suavemente y sonreir en su boca. _— ... No ~_

—_A-AHH _—con ese gemido y la última embestida, el peliverde supo que había dado con "el punto" del otro, cuyas quejas se habían convertido en súplicas de más. — _Flippy ... Nngghhh, Fli-aahhh ... joder_

El ex-militar se mordió el labio inferior, volviendo a negarse a que el otro lo escuchara de aquella manera. En cambio, a Splendid parecía darle totalmente igual, era tan sumamente ruidoso que seguro que se le escuchaba por toda la casa. Y menos mal que era una casa en medio de un campillo al lado de la playa, sin nadie viviendo alrededor.

—_Agh ... Flippy, Nghh ... no puedo más_ —se quejó el héroe. El otro tampoco parecía que pudiera aguantar mucho más tiempo. Aumentó el ritmo por última vez y ambos llegaron al climax juntos. Flippy se desplomó encima de Splendid, el cual hizo un sonido quejumbroso mientras se giraba para quedar ambos de lado, cara a cara. A los pocos minutos empezó a oir la respiración acompasada del mayor, que parecía haberse dormido ya. El peliazul suspiró, si esperaba que Flippy le abrazaro o cualquier moñada parecida podía esperar sentado. Se acurrucó en el pecho del otro, con el ceño fruncido. Podría darle amor o algo después de lo bruto que había sido. Seguro que a la mañana siguiente tendría marcas por todo el cuerpo ...  
En ese momento sintió que los brazos del peliverde rodearle, acercándole más a él. Sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas, pero sonrió e intentó dormirse como pudo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se despertaron cuando escucharon el ruido de la cafetera en la cocina. ¿Cómo podían haberse levantado tan pronto si habían llegado a casa tan tarde? Splendid se incorporó en la cama, estirándose. Se pasó una mano por los mordiscos del cuello y los hombros, le dolía horrores. Fue a ponerse en pie para vestirse cuando de repente se desmoronó, cayendo de bruces al suelo. No solo le dolían los mordiscos, sino tambien las caderas. Y en comparación con las caderas, el otro dolor era bastante suave. Desde el suelo escuchó la risa ronca de Flippy, que se removía entre las sábanas. Se apoyó sobre el codo, mirando desde la cama al menor que seguía tirado en el suelo.

—_A mí no me hace ninguna gracia. _—masculló, tratando de levantarse como pudo. Vio que le colgaba del cuello la cadena plateada con las dos chapas militares de Flippy. Se lo debió poner en algún momento la noche anterior.

—_¿De verdad te pensabas que no te iba a doler nada por la mañana con la que te di anoche? Que fé_.— se burló el peliverde, levantandose a vestirse también.  
Una vez vestidos ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Flippy estaba como una rosa, mientras que Splendid estaba por los suelos. En la mesa de la cocina les esperaban sentados Cuddles y Sniffles, mientras Lumpy estaba a cargo de la cafetera y el desayuno.

—_¡Buenos días!_ —saludó Cuddles cuando les vio. _—¿Qué tal dormisteis?_

—_Ah~ de maravilla. _—dijo el peliverde en un bostezo, mientras el que estaba en pie a su lado con una mano en el cuello le fulminaba con la mirada.

—_De pena. _—se limitó a decir, girándose malhumorado. Cosa que provocó la preocupación de Cuddles y Lumpy. A Sniffles sin embargo se le escapó una ligera carcajada mientras bebía café, atrayendo las miradas preocupadas de Flippy y Splendid.

—_¿Qué pasó? Creo recordar que todas las camas eran muy cómodas _—sonrió el rubio, echandose zumo en un vaso.

—_Oh no, si eso ... _—trató de explicar el heroe sin decir nada en realidad. Al final bajó la mirada e hizo gesto de quitarle importancia con la mano.

—_¿Entonces?_ —intervino Sniffles. —_¿Qué hicisteis en nuestra ausencia para que Splendid terminara de esa forma? ¿Peleasteis?_

Ambos se miraron, pero al instante apartaron la mirada para posarla en el suelo, rojos hasta las orejas. Sniffles les dedicaba una maléfica sonrisa a los dos.

—_¡B-bueno! Eso no os interesa, idiotas._ —masculló Flippy, moviendo una silla de mala manera para sentarse y coger una de las tostadas que acababa de poner Lumpy en la mesa. Splendid hizo lo mismo, solo que con más delicadeza. Él no era tan malhumorado como Flippy. De hecho, en realidad eran totalmente distintos. Como agua y aceite.


End file.
